Carbon exists as a variety of different forms at the bulk and nanoscale including graphite, diamond, fullerenes, carbon nanotubes, graphene and nanodiamonds. Graphitic carbon is known to be the most stable form of bulk carbon at ambient temperature and pressure, with high pressures and high temperatures typically required to convert non-diamond phases to diamond. Nanodiamonds have been synthesized for research by several methods including detonation of carbon-containing explosives and plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD). Despite the predicted stability of nanodiamonds, these processes require high pressure and/or high temperature and produce mixtures of non-diamond and diamond phases. Detonation synthesis is carried out at extremely high pressures and temperatures and produces soot containing large quantities of graphitic carbon in addition to the diamond phase. PECVD produces films of amorphous carbon (a-C) with nanodiamonds embedded at the grain boundaries by deposition at high temperatures.